What You Do For Love
by Darkness and Wind United
Summary: Akamery and Lunar are taken into sin, and now Hiei and Kurama must save the ones they love, but the youko finds that he has been betrayed...or has he? The final chapter is up!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

_In the story before this, Lunar, a nymph, showed her true power by almost destroying the Demon World, because Kurama and Yusuke almost made Akamery lose her memory of everything. Luckily, she stopped herself. Now, onto a whole new story…_

✴✴✴

That night, everyone went to bed. Kurama and Lunar with Ronin in between, Akamery snuggled up against Hiei with his arms around her, and the twins in their own room.

It was around 11:30 when Akamery opened her eyes drearily, '_What is that annoying sound?'_ she thought. It was hearing a weird ringing noise, but it looked like Hiei couldn't hear it. Aka slowly wiggled out of the bed, being careful not to disturbed the sleeping fire apparition.

Akamery walked out of her room and looked around, "Seems to be coming from my main garden, because I can't hear it as well," she murmured to herself, making her way downstairs.

Lunar was already down there, looking out the window. "Where are you hiding?" she asked, going back and forth at the window like a cat stalking its prey.

Akamery walked next to her friend, she hadn't bothered to change into her usual, and so she still had her ice-blue silk nightgown on. "Hey Lunar, you hear that sound too?" she asked looking out the window also.

"Damn bell. Ding ding ding...Stupid demon is a T-class, thief for sort, but he's hiding amongst the flowers..."

Aka narrowed her eyes and opened the back door, neglecting to quickly grab her sword, though she grabbed her black leather jacket before stepping out on the soft green grass with her bare feet. "Show yourself, demon," she commanded looking around. Lunar stood behind Aka, the door closed behind them.

Akamery was looking in the flowers, expecting to find the thief demon Lunar had spoken about. She hadn't seen the green, smell-less gas that blended in with the grass of the garden, so she fell dizzy quickly. "What the hell?" she asked aloud and looked around.

"Aunt, there he wen-" Lunar was trying to say, but fell to her knees as she was hit in on her spine.

Aka bent down next to Lunar, "Are you alright?" she asked, concerned.

"No! There's more than one! One distract while the other is here for his own purpose!" she slowly got up.

Akamery helped her niece off the ground and looked around. Suddenly, Aka was surrounded in black energy shockers. She screamed a high-pitched scream as the shockers cut into her skin. She tried to break free, but it was no use. "Damn it!" she screamed again as her arms were pinned against her sides tighter and tighter.

A tall, slim, muscular demon appeared behind Aka. He wore all black and had cold eyes the same color. He laughed evilly as he ensnared Lunar in his shockers as well, "I will be needing both of your healing powers to help me gain invincibility!" he shouted and laughed again.

"You will never have mine!" Lunar growled, performing a black-flip and landing on the second demon. Then, she used her foot and bashed its head in, "Little f'r..."

Akamery had no such luck getting away and she was being cut and burned everywhere by the shockers, "L-Lunar..." she whispered, pain in her voice.

The demon smirked and waved his left hand, the green gas rose up and encased Lunar, "Yes, I will have yours, little nymph,"

Once the demon found that the nymph was able to breath without trouble, he went over and put a cloth over her nose. (The only weakness of all nymphs is that they can only breathe through their nose, not their mouths) Soon, Lunar's eyes closed, and the demon threw her over his shoulder laughing, "You're next, my little breeze." He said, doing the same to Akamery.

Akamery was still in the shockers, and she soon started to see darkness, "No..." she whispered. She called Hiei's name telepathically just before she passed out and went on the other shoulder of the demon.

The demon smirked, "Well, that didn't take too long." He laughed and teleported to his cave in Makai.

Once there, the demon entered the hidden cave and traveled in deep. The caves soon lead to a maze cavern, and the mysterious demon chuckled and looked around, there were 15 touchier caves, and 26 cell caves. "I'll put the two of you in separate caves."

He turned his head to look at Akamery. "Well, my little breeze, you'll get to hang above the snake pit," with that he smirked and teleported Lunar to an F-class proof cell and Aka to the snake pit. "There, now to write a note."


	2. Chapter 2

"DADDY, THEY'RE GONE!" the twins pounded on the door.

Hiei slowly sat up and saw that Aka wasn't next to him. He went and opened the door to his crying children, "Are you sure she's not just out in the training fields in the back?" he asked.

"YES!" the yelled.

He looked back in the room, finding that Aka's gown wasn't on the bed, then looked down and say that Akamery had taken her black jacket, but not her sword. He then went to the room, opening it to a sleeping Ronin and Kurama, but not a Lunar. "What are they up to?"

"Fox, where are they?" Hiei asked annoyed.

Kurama slowly opened his eyes. He too found that Lunar had left his side. "Ronin, where's your mother?" he asked.

"Momma wen oo ee wha that ding ding ound was," he responded.

"What sound?" Hiei and Kurama asked.

"Hey, I heard it too," Raine said. "It kept going and going, and then it stopped...Right, Sho?"

Sho nodded, "Yea, it was really annoying," Then, Sho became scared, remembering what he heard last night, "Daddy, I heard mommy's scream from the main garden too..."

"What?"

Sho nodded, "Yeah, but I was sleepy, so I didn't think about it..."

"What are we going to do?" Kurama asked.

There was a loud pounding on the door downstairs, and Yusuke was heard yelling, "Hiei! Kurama! Open up damn it!"

Kuwabara next, "Yeah, ya little shrimp, open up!"

Hiei quickly went downstairs and opened the door, "What was that for?"

Yusuke handed Hiei a note, "I found this on my door when I was woken up by someone pounding on the door,"

"You didn't have to pound on mine," he said as he read the note:

I have both the she-demon and the nymph. They put up quite the fight, I must say, but I will still be extracting their healing powers to gain invincibility. We all want it, no? After I'm finished with them, I will no longer be requiring their bodies, so I will kill them both. This will only take a week. Good lucky you worthless pieces of shit. You'll need it!

Kuro Zaiaku a.k.a. Black Sin

Yusuke watched Hiei read the note, "See why I was in such a rush?" they stepped inside to the living room and Kuwabara closed the door.

"That bastard," Kurama growled after reading the note himself. All the children looked at him, even Hiei was slightly surprised. "We need to find where he hides like such a coward...Hiei; can you contact Aka or Lunar?"

"I'll try," was all he could say before disappearing out to the roof using the passageway from Aka's walk-in closet. He stood looking around and then closed his eyes, trying to contact Akamery.

**--At the Cave--**

Akamery blinked her eyes open then gasped in horror, she was hanging above a pit of Makai demon snakes, "HOLLY FUCKING SHIT!!!!!" she cried, now fully awake.

She looked at her tied up arms and narrowed her eyes in annoyance, "Damn it..." then, she heard Hiei's voice trying to contact her, **_'Hiei?'_ **she asked, blinking.

**_'Yes, Aka. What was that scream for? You nearly blew my head off,'_** Hiei commented.

Aka blushed sheepishly, **_'Sorry, but...'_** she looked down and shivered, **_'I'm hanging over a freaking pit of Makai demon snakes...'_** She sent a mental image to Hiei of what she was seeing.

**_'Why that little...'_** Hiei growled, **_'Where are you?'_**

**_'Umm...just a sec, I need to use my second sight to figure that out.'_** Akamery closed here eyes and her wind went around like it was a video camera. **_'I'm...in a maze cavern. Lots of caves leading to different touchier chambers and cells. This looks like a place somewhere in Makai, but I can't see outside,'_**

_**'Is Lunar there with you?'**_

**_'No, she's...shit, Lunar!'_** Aka growled, **_'Lunar's in an F-class proof cell, she's...unconscious. I'm guessing when she tried to escape; she was thrown back against the wall...'_**

**_'Get me out of here!'_** Lunar yelled, **_'I'm going mad! This barrier is...AH!'_**

**_'Ok, never mind,'_** Akamery sighed and talked to Lunar, **_'Lunar, Hun, calm down,'_**

**_'Calm down?! You try being claustrophobic and someone telling you to calm down!'_**

**_'Jeez, sorry, well, I'm hanging over a pit of snakes - Makai demon snakes to be specific - and I'm somewhat calm...'_**

_**'The walls are closing in and I can't breathe!'**_

**_'That's what claustrophobics are known for,'_** Hiei shook his head.

Aka took a breath, **_'I know,' she concentrated on using her illusion technique, 'There, Lunar, is that better?'_**

**_'No,'_** she sniffled. **_'I still know where I am...Someone's coming. Hold on...'_**

_**'Alright...'**_

**_'It seems that they're tired of me hitting the wall...I'm being moved. Talk to ya in a bit.'_**

**_'Alright, Lunar,'_** Akamery took a breath and looked down with a twitching left eye, "This is ridiculous," she snarled.

"Hello, my little breeze," Kuro came in holding Lunar by the arm, who didn't seem to care as long as she was out of the cell.

Akamery glared, "Get me out of here," she said through gritted teeth.

"This is my house," he lifted his eyebrow, "And, I was going to get you down, but I guess you don't want to." He started to turn.

"Wait," Aka called, looking down, "Fine, PLEASE get me out of here..." she hated saying that to this demon, but figured it was worth it if she was going to get out of the chamber.

Kuro laughed evilly, "Very well," he teleported her, ropes and all, to him, "That better, my little breeze?"

Akamery sighed with relief, "Yes..."

Kuro laughed again; "Now then," he pulled Aka and Lunar with him to another chamber. He shoved Akamery against the wall quickly after removing the ropes. Shackles went around her wrists and ankles, and Kuro quickly did the same to Lunar.

"Why are we always in such little rooms," Lunar started freaking out.

"Well, you can always go to my room," he smirked.

"Nah, I'll stay here with Aka..."

Akamery chuckled, "This isn't that small, really. It's actually bigger then the cell you were in."

"Still small," she muttered.

Akamery laughed but Kuro sent shockers around her and she grunted in pain. He went around to a computer and pushed some buttons that made a door of some type of steal tube open.

"Oh snap!"

"Who would like to go first?" Kuro asked, turning to look at the two demonesses.

Akamery eyed the tube with a little fear, "Shit," she muttered.

"Ah, my breeze, you shall. I want to show the nymph my room anyway," he chuckled, teleporting Aka in the tube with a slam.

Akamery pounded against the closed door with her right fist, "No!" she cried, tears streaming down her face and turning into gems.

"Don't worry, you'll be reduced into a human soon enough. Come on, nymph," he took her over his shoulders as she kicked and screamed.

Akamery pounded against the door then lights turned on and chains grabbed onto her arms and ankles. She felt her wrists being pierced and she soon felt weaker and weaker, _'No...no...'_ then shockers came from inside the tube and began to cut and burn at her body. Aka screamed in pain and fear as more tears streamed down her cheeks, **_'Hiei…'_** she called before she passed out.

**--Aka's Home--**

Hiei hit the roof tiles with his fist as he held his head when he heard Aka's and Lunar's screams. He quickly turned them off and joined the others, who were trying to set up a plan.

"Fox?" Hiei lifted an eyebrow as Kurama's tail twitched behind him, though he was in his human form besides that.

Kurama glanced over at Hiei, and then saw where he was looking, but couldn't make the tail vanish because he was too pissed.

"Well, did you find anything, or are we going to have to go ask bottle breath?" Yusuke asked.

"Only that they're in the Makai caves and Aka's already having her powers taken. Lunar being forced upon..."

Kurama stood, his eyes turning golden, "There's no time to fool around then!"

"Whoa there," Kazuma held his hands up, "We still don't know where they are."

"I don't care!"

Just then, Botan appeared in the living room on her oar, "Guys, come with me to Koenma's Office. We found out Akamery's and Lunar's location." the reaper told them opening up a portal.

**--Cave--**

Lunar ran into the room, just escaping, though her clothes were slightly torn and there was blood where she had knocked Kuro in the mouth, "Aka!" Lunar ran to the tube, forcing the door open, but didn't know that's how the machine worked, and what powers that had been stripped from Aka now went inside her niece.

"Aka," she screamed, trying to wake her.

"You little-" Kuro waked in and grew wide-eyed, "Damn you! You ruined the whole project!"

Lunar took Aka close to her after the shackles let Akamery fall to the floor, not caring what Kuro was saying, "Please wake up."

"My…body's numb...I can't…move..." Akamery replied, her eyes opening a little.

"Where should we go? How can I help you?" Lunar asked.

A tear escaped Aka's eyes as she shook her head, "Hiei..." she whispered, then passed out.


	3. Chapter 3

They all followed Botan into the portal, unsure what to expect.

Koenma (in his teen form) looked up from next to Akamery, "Good, you're here, Lunar was able to escape and bring herself and Akamery here."

"Thank God," they all said in relief.

Akamery's eyes slowly blinked open, she tried sitting up, but her body was still weak and she fell back.

Lunar bent down and whispered, "I'm trying to heal you, but I feel funny."

"You do?" Aka asked, confused.

"Yes...I'm unsure how to explain it," she said as Kurama came over and knelt down next to Lunar.

He lifted her face to his, kissing her softly on the lips, "I'm so glad you're alright."

At that, Lunar started crying.

Akamery felt a little stronger and successfully sat up, "My body feels like crap..." she mumbled putting a hand over a burn on her right arm.

"Aka," Hiei pointed, confused and startled. "Why aren't you able to heal yourself?"

Aka bowed her head, "My healing power was take from me..." she whispered, a tear slipping down her cheek and turning into a gem, "Some select abilities I was able to keep, but most of my original techniques were taken," she added, demonstrating by trying to lift a stack of papers off of Koenma's desk with her wind technique. The papers lifted a few inches in the air, but wobbled and fell back on the desk, making a mess. Aka bowed her head again, "Sorry...Koenma..."

Akamery moved her knees up to her chest and put her head on them, "I've turned human...for the most part..."

"This is my entire fault!" Koenma held his head. "I should have put more security on that safe with the machines of unknown!"

"What?" Lunar looked up. "You mean all this was because of you?!" her eyes turned Aka's crimson red. "How could you?"

Seeing Lunar's eyes change color, Akamery put a hand on her to stop her, "Enough,"

"It's just," she stopped and looked at her aunt. "Never mind..."

Akamery tried standing up, "I would like...to go home." she whispered, staggering.

Lunar smiled, and suddenly they, except for Koenma and Botan, where back in the living room of Aka's home. "Whoa..."

"Momma!" Ronin cried.

"MOMMY!" the twins cried and ran to hug Aka.

Aka smiled at her kids and kneeled back down to hug them, "Hello you two..."

"Mommy, you're...different," Raine said.

Akamery nodded, "Yeah, I know," she whispered with a fake smile.

"Momma, give 'em back!" Ronin pouted.

"Give what back?" she asked.

Ronin stomped his foot, "Great Aunty needs power, go find for her!"

"I don't know where they are, li'l one," Lunar sighed.

Sho looked up, "I do," he looked Lunar over, "You have 'em,"

Lunar, Akamery, and the others looked at him confused.

"What do you mean, Sho?" Hiei asked.

Sho tilted his head at Lunar, "She's _way_ more powerful then she was," he answered.

"Well, hand them back over," Kazuma looked at Lunar.

Lunar looked down at herself, "Uh, yeah..."

Shoyuuchi shook his head, "It won't be that easy, but I don't know what you should do..."

"Oh, you're a lot of help," Raine put her hands on her hips.

"Sorry, sis," Sho shrugged his shoulders, "But I honestly don't know..."

Lunar bowed her head, but Kurama went over to comfort her.

"The only thing I can think of is if we make a machine and put Lunar in it," Yusuke suggested.

Akamery, who had been sitting on the floor, tried to stand, but she staggered and fell back on her knees. She sighed, "Could I...have a little help?" she asked.

Hiei smiled sadly then guided her to the couch.

Aka sat down, "Thank you, Hiei," she told him with a weak smile.

He kissed her forehead, "Anything else, Amare?"

Akamery looked at her burned and cut body, "Just something to clean these wounds up," she answered.

"Oh, I forgot," Lunar reached out, a wind twirling around her arm, then around Aka. The nymph yelped at the odd feeling.

Akamery chuckled, "Don't worry, that's just my wind ability, it shouldn't be too hard to tame."

"I never used my wind," Lunar held her arm close to her, "Sun didn't allow it...and I was ashamed."

Aka nodded, "I understand, Lunar," she smiled at here niece, "Thanks for healin' me," she said and was able to stand up without staggering. She put a hand over her growling stomach, "Fine, I'll feed you," she muttered as she went into the kitchen for an apple. She came back out and headed up the stairs, apple in hand, "I'm going to get dressed and then go train," she stated.

"With what power?" Kazuma asked, but was punched in the stomach by Yusuke.

Akamery stopped for a sec and looked back, "No power, that's what," she answered then headed back up, "I may be mostly human at the moment, but I'm not an utter weakling Kuwabara," she called, and then reached the hallway.

Aka sighed as she closed the door to her room and took off her nightgown, "Well, these are trash," she mumbled to herself as she threw the torn up gown and jacket in the trash before heading to her walk-in closet.

When she finished dressing Akamery grabbed her sword and headed back downstairs. Aka waved to Yusuke and Kuwabara as they headed out the door, the two had stayed until Aka came back down, just to be sure she would be alright. "See ya, you two." her eyes saddened, "I would teleport ya home, since it's a long ways back to the city...but I can't."

"We can walk, we have legs," Yusuke pointed to his own legs and then he left out the door with Kuwabara. "See ya!" he called as he closed the door behind himself.

Aka chuckled then sighed, she felt sort of useless because of her weakness. She walked to the back door, but before she opened it she leaned back to look in the living room. "Hey, wanna come train with me?" she asked Kurama, Lunar, the kids, and Hiei.

"Nah, I promised the children I'd do whatever they want to do," Hiei said with a shrug and was startled slightly as Raine jumped on his back and onto his right shoulder.

"Hide-in-Seek, Daddy!" Raine laughed.

Akamery laughed, "Alright, what about you two?" she looked to Kurama and Lunar.

"I will be honored to watch," Kurama smiled, "Although I don't think I'm in good enough condition to fight." He looked at himself as he said this.

Akamery smiled, "Cool. What about you, Lunar?"

"Well, I guess," Lunar rolled her eyes, "that means I'm the only one training with you."

Akamery laughed, "Yeah, I guess, if you want to do archery my bow and arrows and right here," she gestured to a rack next to the door.

"Oh, no need. I have a sprit bow," she waved her hand, then realized what she said and covered her mouth

Aka smiled, "Alright, then come on," she opened the door and headed out to the training fields in the large forest behind her home.

When they reached the clearing, Akamery pointed to the left side, "The arrow targets are over there, I'll be practicing over here," she then pointed to the right side of the clearing. She pointed to a bench made out of tree logs a few yards over closer to the left side of the training fields, "You can sit over there and watch Lunar if you want, Kurama,"

The redhead blushed and went to sit down.

Aka chuckled and headed over to her side of the field. She picked up about five logs and threw them in the air. Then she jumped up and cut them each with a twirl and a slash of her sword. She did some other movements and more cuts before she landed on the ground gracefully. The logs landed in several small blocks soon after.

Lunar sighed, really not wanting to show her weapon. She went into a position, her left hand to her face, her right hand in almost a fist aiming toward the target. Then, Lunar started humming, and a ten foot arched arrow of golden colors formed in her hands, and she let go of the string, the arrow flying to the target and decimating it to pieces.

Aka watched Lunar, "Wow, that's much different then mine," she commented, "Mine's not as cool as yours," she added.

"Oh, um...thanks," she smiled.

Akamery grinned but then was hit on the back and thrown forward by a powerful force.


	4. Chapter 4

Kuro appeared, chuckling evilly and holding a beaten and battered Kaen's almost lifeless body by the collar, "Hello again," he said, smirking.

"No!" Lunar screamed, but dare not move, for fear she'd hurt Kaen.

Akamery rolled on her back and gasped when she saw her brother, "Brother!" she cried, her eyes widening with fear and horror.

Kuro laughed again, "Don't worry, my little breeze, you can have him back, I no longer need him anymore," with that he tossed Kaen to Aka, who caught him in her arms.

Aka slowly laid Kaen down, "Brother..." she whispered, a tear falling down her cheek.

Kaen's ghost-like teal eyes opened a bit, "Sis..." he managed, reaching up and touching Aka's left cheek.

Akamery caught and held Kaen's cold hand, "Lunar! Hurry..." she called, sensing her brother wanted both of them next to him

Lunar shook in place, than ran over and pushed Kuro out of the way as she did so. "I didn't mean it," she whispered. "You have to stay alive."

Kaen smiled weakly, "My own...healing powers...were taken, along...with the...rest of my...powers."

"You mean he has them?" Lunar asked.

Kaen nodded slowly, "Yes...Lunar...Aka...I'm not as strong...as you two...I'm...dying..."

"No, you're not; you've just started," tears were pouring down the nymph's face.

Akamery gripped her brother's hand, "Brother..." she said, tear gems falling to the ground.

Kaen's eyes softened, "My darlings..." he grinned, "I have been...and always will be...with you both." his smile weakened and his eyes slowly shut, "I...love...both of...you," with that, his body went limp in Aka's arms. Kaen (Blaze) Teinei (Care) Hinowa, twin brother of Akamery Jay Hinowa-Jaganshi, upper A-class Wind Master, lay dead.

Kuro laughed, "I've been nice enough, little nymph, my little breeze, to stand back and let you two talk to him while he died. Now, my little breeze," Kuro smiled a creepy evil smile, "I'll be capturing that little Ice Maiden and then your kids." he laughed and vanished.

Lunar stood up and smiled, "I will...I'm sorry, but it's the only way!" she cried, before vanishing to follow Kuro. **_'I have to join him,'_** she said to Akamery.

_**'Join him? What do you mean?'**_

**_'I'm sorry,'_** was all Lunar said before cutting off the connection.

Hiei came running from the house and got to the training fields, "What does she think she's doing, just leaving and taking her son along with her?"

"I don't know...Hiei..." Aka whispered, leaning over and holding Kaen's cold body in her arms while more tear gems fell.

Hiei saw this and his eyes saddened for his Amare. He walked over and put and arm over her shoulders to comfort her as best he could.

Botan appeared on her oar, "Aka...I'll take his body as well as his spirit to spirit world until the funeral..." she said lighting down and opening a portal.

Akamery nodded and reluctantly handed Kaen to the reaper, "Thank you, Botan-chan," she whispered and smiled weakly when Botan tried to comfort her. She watched Botan leave and the portal close soon after.

Aka whipped away the tears and she stood and turned to Hiei, "Hiei, you need to get the twins to the hidden lake, and quickly,"

"Okay," he said and ran in the house confused.

Akamery turned to Kurama, "Come, we need to get to the temple, and your home is the closest, and you also have a car."

"Aka," he said as they started walking. "I don't understand what's going on."

"I don't either. All I know is Yukina and most likely Genkai are in danger. The twins as well," she answered.

"How can you love someone without knowing their thoughts?" he asked as he opened the car door for Aka once they reached his home.

Akamery shook her head, "I'm not sure," she replied as she sat down.

"I hope Lunar isn't going to do what I think she's going to do," he said before closing the door and heading into the driver's seat. Once in he turned the key the car roared to life and they started on there way as fast as the speed limit would allow.

Aka glanced over at Kurama but didn't turn her head, "And what is that, Kurama? What do you thinks she'll do?" she asked.

"She's going to leave us and rule the three worlds after taking Kuro's power. I'm not saying she's going to kill any of us, just take over."

Akamery leaned back against the chair, "Damn, this starting to get old..." she mumbled. Then she chuckled, "Well, at least we're never bored,"

"I guess you can say that, running to protect lives all freakin' time..."

Aka laughed, "Yeah," then her eyes saddened and she leaned back again, "My reason for fighting...is to protect those I care about, but the one life I couldn't save...was my own brother's." She bowed her head as her fist clinched and her jaw tightened.

"But there are so many others you need to protect first." Kurama said comfortingly as he drove.

Aka looked at Kurama, then she smiled at him, "Got that right, fox,"


	5. Chapter 5

Akamery quickly undid her seatbelt and got out of Kurama's car. She shut the door and started racing up the temple steps two, three at a time. Even if she no longer her high gift of speed, which was 50 times faster then Hiei's, Akamery's human speed was faster then the fastest human on earth.

'_Wow, she really has lost her powers,'_ Kurama thought saddened as he made his way up the stairs.

Aka reached the top and ran in the temple, "Yukina! Genkai!" she called, not being able to sense their energies because of her power loss.

"In the kitchen," Yukina called back.

Aka ran to where Yukina was, "Thank God!" she said with a deep breath of relief and a hand on her chest.

"What is it?" the old master asked.

Akamery briefed up the passed events for the Ice Maiden and old Master.

"Oh my!" the Ice Maiden covered her gasp.

Akamery nodded, "Yes, and Kurama and I came here to take you two to my secret lake for protection."

"Better hurry before it becomes too dark."

Aka nodded again, "Yes," she turned to Kurama, "Should we ask Botan for a portal?"

"I don't know. I don't know where it is," he confessed.

Akamery chuckled, "That's because it's my secret lake, only Hiei knows where it is."

"I'll ask Botan for a portal, Kurama; do you have your communicator?"

He blushed, "I gave it to Yusuke."

"I'm sure we can collect enough power between the four of us," Yukina offered.

"Good idea, Yukina-chan," Aka smiled at the Ice Maiden, "Alright, shouldn't be too hard to make a portal ourselves then."

Aka motioned for everyone to join hands, "'Kay, let's try this," she said and closed her eyes and concentrated on a portal to her secret lake. Slowly, a light opened between the two places, and the twins shouted for Aka's name.

"Alright, come on!" Akamery smiled and stepped through the light with everyone else and arrived at the lake. It was surrounded by forest, dark, but the lights of blue fire-flies lighted the place, also reflecting off the water. The lake itself was peace, one river feeding it. Aka looked around and smiled, "I love this place," she whispered aloud.

Akamery greeted the Twins and Hiei while Yukina, Kurama, and Genkai explore a bit. When they were all settled, Aka curled up against her rock that hung over the lake with her head on Hiei's chest and his arm around her shoulders, holding her close while the Twins were on Hiei's lap. The others found their own spot and soon they were all fast asleep.

**--Cave--**

"I'm glad you joined me, lovely nymph," Kuro kissed Lunar slightly.

"Who wouldn't?" she smiled, sitting on his lap while Ronin was off to bed for the night.

"Well, my little breeze wouldn't join me," Kuro replied.

"'Cause she doesn't know what best my sin. She will soon enough or learn the hard way as to what you have in mind, am I right?" she fingered her way up his shirt

Kuro smirked, "You are correct, lovely nymph," he said, kissing her on the cheek.

Lunar giggled, "And, I will be there to help you. That what immortals do, right? Help each other?"

Kuro nodded, "Yes, you are correct yet again, my lovely nymph,"

Lunar went to his face and kissed him passionately, his taste disgusting to her. She'd rather be fooling Kurama while he was in his Youko form banting. "How long must we wait for immortality?" she asked, then kissed him lightly again.

Kuro smirked, "That depends how much of a fight my little breeze puts up in order to protect her friends," he answered.

"I don't want to talk about her anymore...You act like you like her more than me," she pouted.

Kuro brought Lunar closer to him, "Never, your much cuter then that she-demon," he reassured.

"Oh? Is that all?" she tried to push for more compliments.

Kuro laughed, "No, I meant beautiful, way more gorgeous then her. You're also much more powerful and cunning."

Lunar laid her head on his shoulder, "You said you had a surprise for me earlier."

"That will have to wait," he lifted his eyebrow.

"Ooh," she growled, getting up from his lap. Lunar stopped at the door and looked back at him seductively, "I'm going to bathe. Do you wish to join me, sin of black?"

He grew a grin on his face and trotted over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist and starting to kiss her neck. Her breaths became heavy, making him want her even more than before he first saw her in person. "Must we walk all the way there?"

She smiled and replied breathlessly, "I want to see you wet, not I."

Kuro was annoyed, but let her led him to the bathing spring deep in the caves. Once she let go of his hands, Lunar walked a couple of more feet in front of him, teasing by slowly slipping her top off. He quickly went over to her and stuck his filthy hands up her shirt and started making Lunar groan once he found sensitive places.

He brought her body closer to him, kissing her bare skin. The nymph grabbed onto his hair, her breathes ultimately making Kuro continue stripping her clothes as well as his.

They were soon in the water, learning each others' body, what spots would make them yell out. Lunar ran her hand down his chest, the bulges not of the right persons. She kept repeating that she was sorry in her head as tears rolled down her face, turning into small diamonds as they hit the water, and Kuro forcing himself inside her.

'_Why?'_ She asked herself as she bit her bottom lip and dug her nails into Kuro's skin when screams also came from her mouth. '_Why does it led to this? To gain his trust so that I can protect?'_

…**Morning at the Lake…**

Kurama sat up and found that there was a diamond rose on his stomach. He picked it up as he sat up then smashed it against a tree. "Dammit, it was real!" he yelled, and then screamed the F-bomb.

Akamery jumped a bit at Kurama's outburst, "Kurama! What the heck was that about?" she asked, rubbing her head.

"She's f betrayed me by sleeping with that bastard. That slut,"

Aka's eyes widened with shock, then softened, "Oh, Kurama," she got up and went over to the fox demon.

"Get away from me," he growled and stormed into the forest, crushing some of the diamonds.

Aka reached out after her best friend, but then brought her hand back in sadness and watched him leave.

Hiei and Yukina looked on, not sure what to do, "What does that nymph think she's doing?" Hiei asked.

Akamery shook her head and sighed, and then she told them what Kurama had told her in his car.

Do you think she's really slept with him?" Yukina asked, "Wouldn't that go against nymph belief?"

"I don't know a thing about nymph belief, so I'm not sure, Yukina," Aka answered, going to sit next to the maiden of ice.

"Well, there are two clans, and, since Lunar has a son, I'm guess she's from the one that allows you to bare children, but only if you're in love with the male...otherwise-"

"Otherwise?"

"You're labeled a, uh…free hooker," she said, not wanting to say the true word.

Akamery nodded understanding, "I get it, thank you, Yukina,"

She nodded, "But, I don't understand why she would go against it...or Kurama."

"I'm not quite sure myself..." Akamery replied.

"Can't you talk to her?" Yukina asked antsy, then quickly sat down. "It's just, we all want an answer...And I don't want to see this Kuro and her to find out."

Aka shook her head in sadness, "As I've told you, most of my powers were taken, including my physic ones. So, I am unable to contact her..." Aka pulled her knees up to her chest, "But, something's telling me she didn't want to, it more like...she had to…in order to protect…"

**_'I don't like hide-'nd-seek, my little breeze,'_** Akamery heard in her mind through telepathy. Her eyes widened, "NO!!!" she screamed, horrified, and shot up to her feet.


	6. Chapter 6

"Yes," Kuro chuckled, the laughing filling the clearing.

Akamery looked around frantically, "Damn it, why won't you leave me and my family alone?!"

Kuro appeared, Lunar by his side in all black as he, and Ronin too, his eyes hard. "So, who's first that I need to take, night nymph?"

Lunar went over and took his arm, "I say the apparition...the maiden and twins would be too easy."

Akamery's eyes widened with shock and horror, but then they narrowed and Akamery growled. She never looked away from Kuro, Lunar, or Ronin, "Twins! Team up and hide yourself good! You could say you're trying to play hide-'n'-seek, but stay out of sight and stay quiet!" she told her children, making sure she didn't have detectible fear in her voice so not to scare the two.

"You're afraid?" Lunar asked smirking.

"My family is in danger, so yes, I am," Akamery snapped.

Sho grabbed his sister's hand and whispered, "Come on, Raine, let's hurry and hide,"

Lunar gnashed her teeth as she watched the twins run. Then, she smirked and knelt down and whispered something to her son, who smiled and disappeared.

"Now, little breeze, you either come with my love and I now, or your beloveds will be taken by force," Kuro narrowed his eyes.

Aka stepped in front of Yukina, "I will never join you, Kuro," she snarled. She then leaned back and whispered to Yukina so only she could hear her, "Yukina, try and make ice-fire balls, like this," She moved her right hand to her side with her elbow bent and palm up. Akamery concentrated and a fireball popped up in her hand, except it was different shades of ice-blue, "All demons can make fireballs, but only those with Ice Maiden blood can make ice-fireballs."

"Like this?" Yukina asked, imitating Aka.

Akamery smiled, "Yes, very good, now, make one in your other hand so it's ready. I'm going to move out of the way, and you need to throw them as hard as you can. I'll guide them with what little wind I have if they dodge."

"Ready?" Aka asked after a few seconds and prepared to move.

"Yes," Yukina said weakly; then chucked the ice-fire ball as hard as she could.

Akamery moved when Yukina gave the word, and watch to see what would happen.

What happened wasn't at all what Akamery wanted. Lunar smirked, and once the ice ball got five feet away from impact, if melted into steam. "Ah, is that all you have to put up a fight with?"

"Damn bitch," Hiei took out his sword and went to slash Lunar for her cockiness, but Kuro took the fight and went up into the treetops.

"Stay behind me, Yukina," Akamery moved back in front of the Ice Maiden, "You did well, I'm proud of you," she added with a small smile.

"But that wasn't good enough," Yukina whispered.

Aka's eyes saddened, "For your first try, that was great, and you would have gotten her if she hadn't had the power to melt your fire-ice ball,"

"And, I can't use what she taught me..."

"And what was that?" Akamery asked, curious.

Yukina held out her hand in front of her then made her nails grow a few feet long. "This," she looked at them.

Aka blinked, "Unfortunately, no, you can't, but I might be able to, with my own little trick," Akamery got into a stance and crossed her arms a foot in front of her so her left hand was parallel to her right ear, and her right hand was parallel to her left ear. Next she put her head down so her mouth was not seen, "Grow, Strengthen, Sharpen," she whispered and her nails grew into two feet cat-like ones.

Akamery tensed then chanted again, but louder, "FLY, CUT, and **PEIRCE**!" with that she slashed out so her hands were now at her side, strait out. She watched what Lunar would do as the blades flew strait at the nymph.

As they came to her, she twirled once and dodged them all. "I'm tired of this play," she rolled her eyes. Then, Kurama came out from the trees, walking over and grabbing Lunar's face in his hand.

Aka's eyes widened, "Kurama!"

Kurama looked into Lunar's eyes, and then threw her face out of his hand, "Filth."

Lunar bowed her head and shook it, "No," she whispered, slowly going to sit on the ground on her knees.

Kuro jumped down from the trees with Hiei over his shoulder, "Well, that's taken...What did you do to her?"

"Treat her like the dirt she is for not being faithful," Kurama barely got out.

"If you truly love her, you would forgive her, now wouldn't you?" Kuro asked, making Kurama gasp and look up at him.

"Daddy! I got them!" Ronin came running with the twins in separate bubbles, both knocked out.

"That'd a boy!" Kuro laughed.

Akamery gasped, "Sho! Raine!" She called, but didn't dare move away from Yukina.

Ronin stopped in front of his mother, Kurama stepping away since his world was crumbling down. He looked at Aka and made the bubbles shook.

"Don't hurt them!" Akamery cried pain evident in her voice.

Ronin laughed, "You can't stop me from over there." Then, he forced the one with Raine against a tree, and her scream filled the air.

"RAINE!" Akamery called, but she couldn't leave Yukina, or else all her family would be taken from her.

Kuro smirked and did the same as he did with Aka in the cave, making the Ice Maiden transport over to him. A quick spell put her to sleep and Ronin placed her in a bubble as well.

"Let's go," Kuro turned.

Kurama turned into his Youko quickly and clawed Lunar down her side; she yelled, holding her side in pain, and growled as she transported them all away.

"No!" Akamery watched in horror as everyone of her family was taken right in front of her eyes. She fell to the ground on her knees, "Hiei, Sho, Raine, Yukina..."

Kurama smirked, "Aka, you know how much easier it is to follow a blood scent?"

Aka slowly glance at Kurama, she looked at him quizzically for a moment, and then gasped. She stood up, "Kurama, that's right, I have normal human senses now, but you have your fox nose!" a smile of relief crossed her lips.

Kurama looked at his claw, but before he could say anything about the blood on them, Genkai sighed, "Well, I feel worthless."

Akamery looked at the old woman, "Genkai, you're anything but worthless. You're just not as strong as you used to be,"

"Don't pity me," Genkai waved her hand, "Come Kurama, let's get going."

"Right," the Youko stood and started off to the northeast.

Akamery smiled at Genkai before following the fox demon.

…

Kurama sighed a few too many times, making the old master grunt. "Will you stop that?"

"I can't help it! The blood of a nymph is hypnotizing to any male."

Akamery chuckled, "Probably even more so to a fox like you,"

"And that means?" he tilted his head

Aka grinned, "Just that your senses are much keener than 'any male', plus, you love her so that makes it even more hypnotizing to _you_,"

"I-" Kurama suddenly bowed his head, "I didn't show it just now..."

Akamery stood by her best friend, "Kurama, you acted too quickly, something's telling me she did not betray you. At least, she didn't want to. It's more like she had to."

"That doesn't make any sense."

Aka sighed, "She had to...because she wanted to protect. She still loves you, Kurama, trust me."

"Yeah, or she wouldn't have made that scene whalla go," Genkai smirked.

Suddenly, the Youko stopped and looked at a crying Ronin in front of them. "I'm sorry," the small child sniffled.

Akamery went over to the sobbing child, "Ronin, what are you doing here?" she asked as she picked Ronin up.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"Oh, buddy," Aka brought him close to her to comfort him, "It's alright,"

"Can you take us to the cave?" Genkai asked and Ronin only pointed northeast.

Akamery looked at Ronin, "If I set you down, will you lead us to the cave?" she was a little disappointed when he sniffled and shook his head. "Alright," Akamery looked behind her, "Let's go," she let Kurama in front of her and went to stand next to Genkai again.

"Aka," he stopped her, "We have a guest."

Akamery stopped, "Who?" she asked.

"Me," Lunar trembled.

Akamery turned around, "Lunar!"

"You shouldn't go...They're alright, protected with my own barriers."

"Momma, are you gonna tell Aunty how to get her powers back?"

"I'm not sure if she'd want to do it that way."

Aka looked back and forth from Ronin to his mother, "What are you two talking about?"

Ronin jumped down, "Momma, kiss Daddy!"

Lunar rolled her eyes and went to Kurama and kissed opened mouth; he grew wide-eyed and started coughing, wind winding around his body.

"Now, Aunty, kiss Daddy like momma did."

Akamery blinked and grew wide-eyed, "You want me to kiss Kurama?!" she asked in disbelief.

Then Kurama coughed, "Just get this power out of me!"

Aka closed her eyes and mumbled a 'sorry' before doing what Lunar did, kissing Kurama open mouthed.

Ronin clapped, "Just like what momma's doing with Kuro, but she's taking it faster with some other method she said...Momma, what does it mean to let him inside?"

Lunar blushed, "When you're older."

Akamery staggered back and fell backwards when all of her powers entered her, "Whoa..." she breathed, blinking in shock at the sudden strength she felt.

"Feels good to be just you, doesn't it?" Lunar smiled.

Aka took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and bent her head up, "Yes, it does," she smiled.

Lunar bowed her head, "I wish to be me again," the nymph's eyes were shaded, and soon the Youko went to hug her, hiding her head in his chest.

Aka stood and moved around, _'It feels good to have all my strength and powers back!'_ she thought in happiness as she floated a few feet of the ground with her wind.

"Well, are we going to go get Kuro or what?" Genkai asked

Akamery lighted back down, serious once again, with her hands in her pockets, "Yes," she answered.

"Aka, you know you taste funny," Lunar peeked under Youko Kurama's arm at her Aunt.

Kurama and Aka looked at her oddly. "Her taste is on you!" Lunar told Kurama.

Kurama licked his lips, "I don't taste it...Why is it funny?"

"It tastes...salty," Lunar replied.

Akamery blinked, "Salty?"

"Yes! What did you eat?"

"I don't remember eating anything except an apple yesterday..." Akamery answered then thought for a moment, "In fact, I haven't eaten anything today..."

"You taste bitter," Kurama smiled, but Lunar turned away.

"Let's go already!"

"Alright," Aka turned to Lunar, "Could you please lead us to the cave?"

"WHAT IS THIS?!" Kuro was heard yelling.

"Hehe, it's right over here," Lunar started to her left.

Akamery took a breath, tensed, and put her guard up before following Lunar.

"Stay at a distance...I have to go ask what's wrong with the crying sin," Lunar rolled her eyes as she trotted quickly toward Kuro's voice.


	7. Chapter 7

Akamery stood next to Kurama as they followed Lunar slowly, "Hey, Kurama," she looked at the fox out of the corner of her eye, "In that short time my powers were inside you, what did they feel like to you?" she asked, curious.

"Well, they didn't like me, so they were trying to tear my insides apart..." he thought.

Akamery sank her head into her shoulders, "Oh, sorry 'bout that then,"

"Oh, nothin' personal...I guess they just knew whose blood they belong to."

"Finally, we're in the cave," Genkai whispered as she heard Kuro's voice not too far away, "I'll go find the others, you two watch the nymph. Make sure she doesn't do anything stupid."

"Thank you, Genkai,"

She smiled before she went toward the barriers some ways away.

Akamery and Kurama quickly disguised their energies and went to hide near where they felt Kuro's and Lunar's ki.

Lunar was in front of Kuro, her arms wrapped around his waist, "Do the wounds from that nasty fox still hurt?" he asked.

"Yes," she pouted.

Kurama started to growl and snarl a little too loudly so Akamery slapped a hand over Kurama's mouth quickly, only putting a finger to her closed mouth and nothing more to indicate silence.

Kurama narrowed his eyes then sighed.

"So, what's this issue again?"

"Well, I have all these beings powers, but I don't feel strong. In fact, I'm weaker than I started."

Lunar looked up to him, "Why's that?"

Kuro suddenly slammed her against a wall.

"It doesn't matter," he smiled, "It's probably just that I'm so powerful I feel weak without it under me."

You could see Lunar's face flinch at his words, "But, the fox hurt me too badly, remember?"

"I'm sure I could fix that up," Kuro smirked.

"No," she cried, "I mean it!"

"As do I, little nymph," Kuro went close to her face.

'**_Aka!'_** Kurama pointed.

Akamery nodded and let him go, "Go, but don't get captured by him, I couldn't stand to see my best friend get caught by that bastard..." she whispered.

"You should go find Hiei and the twins...I don't think you want to see what I'm going to do to him," he smirked.

Aka looked at the fox, "Try me," she dared.

Kurama chuckled and suddenly appeared behind Kuro, taking him by the neck collar and throwing him to the ground. He was complaining that he didn't sense him when the Youko took out a blade and stabbed it down into the black sin's stomach and pushed down slowly. Kuro's screams filled the maze of caves, Lunar herself backed away as blood gushed out.

Akamery watched what Youko was doing, then smirked evilly at Kuro's screams and flashed to Lunar's side.

"Ah, hi," Lunar grunted then shivered as Kurama reached into Kuro's stomach and pulled out whatever he could find, "Ewww..."

"Spine," Kurama tossed it to the side.

Akamery flexed around, "Creeper...but Kuro deserves what he gets,"

"Oops," the Youko said as he pulled something off, "Welcome to womanhood..." he shivered, "Now my hands are contaminated..."

Aka put her hand to her mouth to suppress laughter.

"What do you mean oops?" Lunar asked

"I was meaning to save that for last," Kurama said.

Lunar went over to Kuro and stuck her hand in his mouth, then ripped out his tongue. "That's for shoving it down my throat," she hissed, and after that, Kuro choked on his own blood and faded to the dirt he was. The whole time Lunar was quite aware Akamery smiling like the demon she was.

Akamery smirked evilly, "'Bout damn freakin' time he died," she commented.

"I wanted to make him suffer," Kurama shrugged.

"I know, and I loved it," Aka replied.

Lunar laughed then jumped on Kurama, making him fall backwards. He started laughing too, taking her close as he kissed her repeatedly. "What ever happened to hurt sides?" he asked seductively.

"I'm a good actor," Lunar said and giggled.

Aka smiled, "Alright, I'm going to go find Hiei and the Twins," she said as she pointed behind her with her thumb. As if on cue, she heard Hiei's voice call down the cave corridors for her.

Akamery turned and exited the cave and looked in the direction of Hiei's voice, "Hiei!" she cried and used her speed to get to him faster hug him in relief and happiness, accidentally knocking him over.

He brought her close with a chuckle, "Nice to see you too."

She hugged him a little tighter and buried her head against his neck, "I swear; every 'adventure' tears my heart apart when something bad happens."

"I was fine...Lunar made heaven, though it looked like hell since you were on the other side."

Aka smiled a little and rolled off so Hiei could sit up. St the same time she wiped her eyes before her tears turned into gems, "Where are the Twins?" she asked looking at Hiei.

Ronin came up and handed Akamery a bowl, "I made it for you," he smiled, the twins running over behind him with their own bowls.

Aka looked at the bowl and smiled, "Thank you, Buddy," She looked and saw her Twins and she levitated all of their bowls in the air so they wouldn't fall and break as she pulled Sho and Raine to her and hugged them. After a bit Akamery pulled away and looked at Raine, "Honey, are you alright?" she asked, referring to the incident at the lake.

"Yeah Mommy, it was all an act that Ronin planned, he told us in the forest before he put us in bubbles."

Aka smiled and looked again at Ronin, "Thank you again, Bud,"

There was a suddenly scream from the cave, but Hiei stopped Ronin from going, "You don't want to go in there, believe me," he rolled his eyes.

"Okay..." he looked at him with misunderstanding.

Akamery smiled and brought the kids' bowls down from their spot in the air to look at them, "Wow, these are wonderful," the bowls were white with blue diamonds circling 'round the top and had soup in them.

Raine and Sho took their bowls and started eating, which made their mother laugh, "What?" Sho asked.

"Yeah, Ronin made us these too!" Raine smiled before taking another bite.

Aka chuckled, "Cool," she felt her stomach growl and chuckled as Ronin handed her the bowl he had shown her before the Twins arrived, "Thanks," she told the small toddler and he grinned.

"Can we go to my house?" Ronin asked as another scream came, Hiei twitched a little.

Akamery chuckled again and nodded, "Sure," with that she teleported all of them, 'cept Lunar and Kurama, to Ronin's home.

Ronin smiled, "Smells like mommy...Whoa, I never called her that before."

Aka smiled, "You've just been hangin' around the Twins, is all," she told him and laughed at her use of grammar, "And I've been hangin' 'round your mother."

Ronin blushed, "I suppose...So, why is momma still in the cave...and where's Dad?"

Akamery chuckled nervously, "Uh, Bud, they're doing...grown-up stuff, and that's all you need to know."

"Then why were they screaming?" Sho asked.

"That's nothing any of you kids need to know. They're doing grown up things, and that's the only explanation you're getting," Aka answered in a stern voice.

"BUT-!" the children complained.

Akamery shook her head and held up a finger, "No 'but', you're not getting anymore infomation out of any of us, end of discussion," she told them, standing.

"AW!"

"Sorry, but you three are still too young, you don't need to know what their doing anyway, that's between them," Aka replied.

Ronin suddenly grew wide-eyed (A/N: he just asked Lunar what she was doing through telepathy), "OH, you mean momma and da-EWWWWWWWWWWWW!" He started running in circles, "I shouldn't ask my mom things again! She always comes straight forward…THE IMAGES!"

"I told you you're too young..." Akamery said and shook her head.

Ronin started crying and went to Hiei, who rolled his eyes before picking him up and taking him to his room.

Aka looked to the Twins, "So, what would you two like to do?" she asked, but they both shrugged and she sighed.


End file.
